


When Everything Makes Sense

by captainoutoftime



Series: Don't You Dare Be Late [2]
Category: Captain America, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: D/s, F/M, Plot What Plot, Porn Without Plot, Steggy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 03:47:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2295566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainoutoftime/pseuds/captainoutoftime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve's not exactly as commanding in bed as he is on the field. Peggy likes him like that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Everything Makes Sense

Because when she’s telling him what to do, everything makes _sense_.

Peggy’s voice is never harsh, even when she’s spitting out rapid commands like machine-gun fire. Sharp sometimes, but never cruel. She’s the way the world should be, never asking for more than you can deliver, though sometimes her demands are hard to carry out. Always rewarding good behavior, good effort. Her commands are challenging but never impossible, and for someone who feels like his life has been an endless chain of suicide missions, and it’s nice to feel like he can succeed.

When she tells him strip, he does, so fast he nearly tears his tee shirt. When she tells him to get on his knees, he does, falling so fast that he’d have bruised himself despite the fluffy carpet in their bedroom, if not for his enhanced healing. Steve’s eyes are only for her, wide and earnest, pupils blown wide with arousal, already. All he wants in that minute is for her to touch him, to wrap her soft hand around him, pull it up slow, back down hard, rough and sweet all at once. The thought of the way she’d hold her tongue between her teeth makes his cock twitch. But he does not touch himself.

She told him not to.

Peggy just watches him, and though he’s already naked, he feels like she’s undressing him with her eyes. Her expression is impassive, but he can read the hunger there, clear as day. Steve watches her run a few fingers carelessly down the inside of her crossed leg. He knows exactly how soft her skin is there, how warm, and how it feels to have against his cheeks when he’s got his head in between her thighs. Peggy stands and he wants her, so badly. Arousal is making the embarrassing face-neck-chest-arms blush she’s always seemed to like creep towards brighter shades of red, and he’s powerless to do anything but feel the warmth.

His hands ball up into fists by his sides with the effort to stay still, and Steve bites down on his bottom lip to keep his focus. He takes measured breaths, slow in and out.

She chuckles, a soft sound that comes from low down as she bends at the waist to meet his eyes, smiling indulgently as she tips his chin up. “Mmm. Having some trouble, soldier?”

Steve shakes his head, though he’s already hard for her, and it takes every shred of self-control he has to remain where she told him.

Peggy sees right through his answer- she always does- and kisses him, frustratingly chastely on his forehead. “So good,” she coos, cupping his cheek for just a moment.

His eyes close for a few seconds, and he smiles like a flower stretching out in the sun. Yes, yes, _yes._ When his lashes flutter open again, Peggy’s undressing, her back to him. Removing her heels, hooking one off at a time. Delicately slipping her skirt down with a wiggle of the hips he knows so well- the familiarity of the movement makes him ache for her. Shimmying the stockings off. Undoing each button on her blouse, one by one. Steve whimpers almost inaudibly, the shy mewl of a sound a little plea for attention. He wants her so bad, so bad, and the desire burns him like a torch, makes his toes curl as the building desperation settles low in his gut.

Peggy turns at the soft little noise, that same half-laughing smile on her lips. She tuts at him, eyes bright with excitement. “Now, now. So impatient! What am I to do with you…” she muses, though its clear she already has something in mind.

A casual lift of her finger- gesturing to their bed. Peggy directs him without a word, and Steve is nearly tripping over himself in his haste to obey. “On your back,” she instructs, but he’s already there. He knows she likes to see him this way, all stretched out and vulnerable- all hers. His fingers brush against the bars of the headboard as if by habit. Though Peggy’s lips curl into a deeper smile at the sight, she doesn’t move to tie him there. “That’s it, soldier,” she murmurs, stroking two fingers down the center of his chest, tracing over the flushing skin. “That’s just perfect.”

He’s glowing. _Perfect._ His fingers lace around the bars anyway, holding on. It’s better if he can hold onto something- or else he’d have a handful of her hair, he’d snap her bra right off with one hand, and tear away the red silk panties she knows make him wild. He’s so hard it’s almost impossible to form cogent thoughts, and she hasn’t even touched him yet.

She knows it too- she always does- and this knowledge makes her smile wickedly. “You’ve missed me, haven’t you?” she purrs, slowly- oh god, how tortuously slow can she move?- removing the last two pieces of her clothing. “Only two weeks and you’re just desperate.” The last word is whispered into his ear, her lips brushing against it.   Normally, he’d be moaning aloud at this little touch, but it’s too late- his thoughts are already running back through the past two weeks. Overseas, running ops- ones he chose, ones he had all the details on- ops that mattered and weren’t mired in conspiracy after secret after corrupted motive. Good missions. He’d accomplished the goals, and he’d done something good. But he lost men, good men. And it didn’t feel worth it.

So far away from Peggy’s soothing touches and her practically medicinal words, he’d crumbled in on himself. Only at night, when no one would know, he’d drowned in fear and inadequacy and he’d choked on the feeling of being lost. He'd cried into the dark, he'd sat in silent agony alone, waiting for his healing to make the wounds go away. Steve bites his lip again, and his gaze loses some of its previously intense focus.

"Shh, now," she says firmly, though there’s a trace of sadness in her voice. She knows- she always does. "I’ll have none of that. That’s an order."

Steve’s eyes flick up to hers, and his hands loosen slightly on the bars. He needs her, needs this. Needs her to know how badly he needs her, for much more than the glaringly obvious physical reasons.

"Stay still. Stay perfectly still," she commands, grabbing the set of the magnetic handcuffs HYDRA had so graciously made and using them to restrain his hands, stretched wide on either side of the headboard. Peggy pauses after they’re latched, and he offers a small smile to answer her unasked ‘is this okay?’ This isn’t anything new for them, but she likes to check and double-check, nothing if not thorough. And damn if Steve doesn’t know exactly how thorough she can be.

Peggy traces delicate fingers up the inside of his right thigh, just barely touching the skin, but it’s enough to make him feel like her fingers leave static electricity in their wake. Her fingertips pause for just a moment, up high, and it’s all he can do not to rut up against her. Steve stiffens every muscle, trying to focus on the physicality of staying completely, rigidly still so he doesn’t lose his mind. He gasps aloud as she cups his balls, and he can’t help moaning as his hips squirm- just a little before he gets it under control. It’s not easy, though, and his face is red with effort as her thumb caresses him, pleasure making his head spin. Yet, he manages to hold himself still, though he's panting for air.

Peggy’s grin is both delighted and feral. “Oh, just look at you,” she says gleefully, throwing a leg over his so she’s straddling his left leg. “Such strong will.”

Yes, yes, _yes._ He’s strong, he’s strong for her. Steve is at the end of his rope, and so hard it’s verging on painful. Her words make him strong, but he can only take so much teasing. He wants her to take him inside, ride him the way she knows he loves- and the thought of her lips, parted slightly as she sinks down on him is almost his undoing. Pre-come leaks out onto the taut planes of his stomach, and his breaths are shaky. “Please,” he begs, arching just slightly against her touch. “Please, I-ah!”

He’s interrupted by her hand, slapping firmly against his other leg. “Did I give you permission to speak, soldier?” Her eyes are dark pools, just as intimidating as beautiful, as unreadable as alluring.

"No, ma’am," he breathes, chest rising and falling rapidly. There’s a spot on his thigh that’s warm from her touch and the sting is so perfectly blended with pleasure that it almost makes him want to disobey again, this time, on purpose.

"That’s right. I didn’t. Quiet, soldier, unless I tell you otherwise."

"I was just-"

Another slap, this time, higher, almost on his hip, where the skin is more sensitive. His breath catches and he tugs hard on the handcuffs, groaning under his breath at the sharpened state of arousal.

Peggy raises a brow as if daring him to defy her again. “What was that?” she asks, leaning in as she slides her thumb up to the underside of his dick, gentle pressure that's somehow even better than if she'd given him much more.

"Yes ma’am," he half-moans, "I’m sorry, ma’am."

She grins victoriously, giving him a few quick pumps as a reward. “Good soldier,” she breathes, lips touching just above his hipbone where she’d hit him as she grinds her own hips down on his leg. She’s soaked, and the sensation- the knowledge- is making him absolutely insane. Steve’s tempted to beg again- she does like when he does that- but he’s also quite sure that if she punishes him again he’ll come right then and there. And that would definitely mean another punishment, one even more torturous than this.

A near constant stream of incoherent moans and whimpers leave his lips now like prayers to his goddess, and seemingly at no trigger, Peggy’s moving, rolling a condom onto his length and pushing down onto him without any further ado. Steve arches up against her instinctively, breaths ragged, as a lusty cry leaves him. His hands twitch against the cuffs, seeking to hold onto her.

"Oh no you don’t," Peggy growls, pushing down on his arched hips with both palms. "I don’t repeat myself, soldier. What did I say?"

He knows the answer, but he can hardly think, let alone speak. He feels like Jell-O and electricity and warm stinging and Peggy and he can’t even really breathe properly. The words tumble out slurred. “Don’t move.”

Peggy pinches his nipple hard between forefinger and thumb, glaring at his yelp in response. “What was that?”

"You said- for me not- not to move- ma’am," he corrects himself breathlessly, wide eyes on her inscrutable ones.

Peggy doesn’t deign to say anything else, but she doesn’t let go of his nipple, either. Steve’s covered in a light sheen of sweat as she begins to ride him- slow, too slow, almost lazily- chasing her own pleasure as well as his. He shudders under her rocking hips, mouth a perfect ‘o’ for his low groans to leave from. Her rhythm pitches faster, chasing her climax, and Steve’s legs are curling. His eyes squeeze shut, and Peggy gives his nipple another tweak. She knows how close he is- she always does.

He comes so hard it feels like he’s blinded for a few moments, unable to experience absolutely anything except for the slap of euphoria. He might have screamed her name, he might have just screamed, and he’s honestly not sure which it really was. Peggy rides him through it, making a fist in his hair and panting as her own orgasm hits.

Steve feels like Jell-O again, limp and boneless in their bed. Peggy smiles softly as she slides off him, discarding the used condom. Her hands are gentle and quick to undo the cuffs, tender as they gather him into her arms. “Steve, you were so good,” she murmurs, pressing affectionate little kisses into his hairline. “Just perfect. I’m so proud of you. You did everything just right.”

 _Yes, yes, yes_. He smiles, half-sleepily, half-adoringly. “I love you,” he mumbles, cuddling closer to her, hiding in her arms.

"Mmm. And I love you, Steve. So, so much…" She pets his hair back, rubs his broad shoulders. "You’ve earned a good night’s sleep. Close your eyes, darling," she says, and that’s more of a suggestion than an order, but he does it anyway, because he wants to. "You’re safe and sound here, and so loved."

"Peggy," he mumbles, just to taste it on his tongue. "Peggy, I love you."

She smiles just a little, peppering him with soft little kisses. “I know, darling, I love you too. More than anything.” She’s quiet for a few more moments, stroking his hair, cuddling him close. “Let yourself truly rest, Steve…you need to. Just sleep. I’m right here.”

And for the first time in two weeks, he does. Because when she’s telling him what to do, everything makes _sense._

**Author's Note:**

> This is all Katie's fault for having such an amazing Peggy. ALL her fault. Blame her. 
> 
> I'd also considered making this a series, so if there's interest, do let me know, via ask or comment.
> 
> Thanks for reading! As always, my Tumblr is captain-outoftime, if you have any questions or wanna chat.


End file.
